Hidden Agenda
by BustersJezebel
Summary: It takes a while, the watcher is good. But she had been taught by the best. She sees the boot with the distinctive Cuban heel and her @#* floods. Abraham's throaty moan behind her lets her know she's clenched down on him. Thoughts wheeling, Carol finally gives in and speaks. "Come here Rick."


_A/N – For reasons I'm not disclosing I've had some trouble with getting back into my writing saddle lately. As such I asked the lovely Elle Gardner to send me a 'sexy prompt' without limits other than no RPF. She sent the following:_

 _1\. Post Terminus, the gang is together, one shot._

 _2\. Rick is feeling guilty for banishing Carol esp bc she saves them!_

 _3\. Abe sees her cleaned up and finds out she bad ass (obviously this will mess with the time line a little since they all need to be together.) Maybe it starts with Rick "apologizing" to Carol - maybe he begs for a little forgiveness._

 _4\. And Abe walks in on it? This becomes the start of the power struggle between R / A. Not telling you how to write it, but maybe C gets to take control bc she did save them and she is feeling powerful_

 _5\. So those are my thoughts. I hope it helps. Length... No more than 10,000 words._

* * *

 _My story points are as follows:_

 _1\. I don't know who is sharing with who housing-wise in the show. I just couldn't figure it out so you'll have to live with what I've written in that regard._

 _2\. The Abraham I'm visualizing in this story is the comic book Abraham, so if you've read those you know the very fit and able character he is._

 _3\. We go a little into Carol's past with Ed, I'm making this up; FYI._

 _4\. It's AU-ish. The group made it to Alexandria and are settling there, mostly happily._

 _5\. Abraham and Rosita do in fact break up in the comics; also FYI._

 _6\. Elle, I know your kinks, I'm truly hoping I hit most of them, though I know I missed the major one, but it just didn't fit with the way Carol wrote herself._

 _7\. This story is about sex – dirty, stinky, filthy, noisy EXPLICIT sex, no likey, no read._

 _8\. If you're still here, welcome to our kinky world, I truly hope you enjoy._

* * *

Carol leaned on her porch railing and sipped her coffee as she watched Abraham stretch his shoulders. It was a view she didn't mind admitting that she took the time to look at deliberately every morning.

"You know I like long and lean, but I gotta' admit there is somethin' about him that just gets my engine hummin'." Maggie's drawling voice whispers in her ear as she leans companionably against Carol having come in the back door as family did and grabbed her own coffee on the way through.

"You're making me think of my favourite television show. In the pilot episode, all the female doctor's sat down on a couch for their lunch break to watch their very hot and young male receptionist walk through the office on the way to take his lunchtime surf." Carol returned as she grinned without taking her eyes off Abraham's broad shoulders. "Ed used to hate me watching that show. I wonder what happened to all the actors." She mused as she watched Abraham turn and stride down the street, passing her house on the way.

"Morning ladies!" He called with a wave as he continued past. "Days' more beautiful now!" He winked and Carol snorted as Maggie scoffed right back at him.

"Sure is!" It only made Abraham grin wider.

They continue to lean on the porch and each other and natter, both of them thankful that they again have an opportunity to pass the time idly. Carol still wasn't used to it, but she didn't think anyone had realised that yet, not even Daryl who had settled in once he'd begun making runs with Aaron. Carol and Maggie headed inside, Maggie eventually leaving Carol alone to do her daily baking for the elderly that she had taken on and her household chores.

She didn't mind sharing the house with Rick and Carl and Judith. It made sense since she was Judith's go-to carer after all. And happy to be. Still though, Carol's eyes looked out the kitchen window, beyond the neighbouring houses and off toward the treetops over the wall.

She'd found herself out there.

##########

Later that evening, Carol is lying in bed, waiting for her nightly entertainment. She is naked underneath the old t-shirt she's wearing to sleep in, her breathing is slightly irregular as she listens closely to the noises coming from the house next door. Grunts and groans. Moans and cries. Nothing exaggerated, the man certainly knew how to please his woman, even if he took her for granted these days.

Fingers gliding over the soft, worn material of her shirt, Carol plucks at her nipples, eyes closed as she pictures huge, bruising hands pinching and pulling at her flesh. Firm, a little painful but a lot more pleasurable. Nothing like Ed. Abraham's noises make her moisten even more, Rosita's sounds become her own as her mind empties of everything except the pleasure Abraham is bringing her by proxy.

"Hmmm…" Carol moans softly as one hand drifts down her body, fingering her jutting hipbone, before sliding through her grey curls, fingers clenching and tugging on her hair just a little. She is wet, her fingers quest through her folds easily as she rubs the pad of her middle finger teasingly over her clit.

Hips jerking in response, her finger moves over her clit again as Abraham's grunts reach a crescendo. Carol's index finger joins her middle one and they both rub over her clit, bringing herself off hard and fast to reach orgasm with Abraham. "Ahh…" Is all she allows herself to say, whisper quiet as her orgasm floods through her, tensing and then releasing her muscles when she eventually stops rubbing herself.

Sighing softly, Carol pulls her fingers free after a few minutes, rubbing them over her skin as she brings them back up over her body to her lips, where she opens her mouth and sucks on them, licking off her juices, cleaning herself up. As she sucks on them, a small sound, infinitesimal usually, makes itself known and she opens her eyes.

Rick is standing in the open bathroom doorway that connects Carol's room with Judith's. He is holding a bottle Carol can see from the moonlight, and he's staring at her in shock. Removing her fingers, Carol spoke. "Did you need something Rick?"

"No, I… Yes I was…" He trailed off, still staring at Carol, his eyes moving up and down her figure as she stands, her t-shirt falling down to cover her to mid-thigh. Carol watches as his eyes move to her fingers and stay there as he breathes deeply. Was he trying to smell her? But no, he breathes out just as heavily. "Carol, sorry for not knockin'. I just wanted to say I've given Judith her bottle and she's asleep. And I'm about to do rounds."

Nodding, Carol stepped forward, grabbing an old flannel shirt she'd kept of Tyrese's and now used as a robe. "Fine, I'll see you in the morning then. Will you be back in time to give her breakfast?" She asked calmly, knowing full well that rounds would include a night spent with Jessie.

"Yeah, I should be. I'll…" Rick paused again, his eyes staring down at her fingers, fingers that Carol had just brought herself off with.

"Do you have a problem with me masturbating Rick?" Carol asked him bluntly. She had respect for him, a lot of respect, but she was no longer a pushover. She'd been on her way back to the prison to re-join the group having realised that Rick didn't have the right to exile her.

"No!" His response is quick. "No, I don't. I just…" He trailed off and looked into Carol's eyes. "I don't, I'll see you in the morning." Nodding, Carol watched him put the now clean bottle down on the bathroom vanity and leave through Judith's room, closing the bedroom door out in the hall and leaving the connecting one open for Carol.

"Liar liar pants on fire." Carol mutters to herself as she turns back to her bed and drops the flannel shirt over the end, then dropping down onto it herself and lying on her side. The next few days were going to be _so_ much fun.

##########

A week or so later, after Jessie has visited for the third day running that Carol realises all isn't well in Jessick-land. It irritates her that Jessie thinks she knows anything about her and Rick's relationship. Slamming her door a little harder than necessary, Carol sets off down the street, walking off her ire. Judith was with Carl and she needed some space.

Stopping at Eric's place when he calls out, she spends some time talking with him. He'd not been outside the gates since his ankle injury and Carol herself had arrived. As they talk over the fence, Carol realises she hasn't been out again either.

"Daryl says you saved everyone's lives with the cannibals." He says suddenly, his gentle, curious eyes watching her carefully.

Looking back, Carol evaluates him. He's too gentle, too nice. He won't survive she thinks. "They're my family." She says simply. "I'd die for them." And she would, they all would, she knew that unequivocally.

"Aaron won't teach me to fight, to survive. What if the walls fail and he's not here?" His words surprise Carol with their sharp bluntness, making her smile, she understands the mask he wears. Just like hers.

"And you want to learn?" He nods.

"Daryl said you'd be the best teacher because you used to be like me, you'd know where I was coming from." Carol agrees.

##########

And so they begin. Carol and Eric meet daily. Carol takes him through the basic's, easing him in slowly, trying to see if he has more than he appears in regard to strength and depth. She just can't tell. So several weeks later they decide to go beyond the walls.

Knowing where Abraham was working, Carol headed in the opposite direction with Eric, Carl and Judith. Judith was walking now and a chatterbox but it would do her good to get out and about too. She already knew Carl was outside the walls nearly every day. But that was their secret. It didn't bother her that Rick hadn't found that out yet. And if Judith drew the dead? Well, that was what they were there for anyway.

He was still being weird around her, she was sure he'd been eavesdropping in the bathroom more than once lately but she hadn't been able to catch him at it. Carol wasn't sure why it made her shiver to think of him listening to her as she listened to Abraham.

Later that evening, after the monthly community party that is held, Carol is meandering home alone, Daryl had already turned in, Aaron and Eric were some feet behind her, talking intimately and Abraham and Rosita were some feet ahead of her. Rick and Judith and Carl were with Jessie and her family. Carol was looking forward to having the house to herself.

Before she can do more than idly wonder if Abraham and Rosita will entertain her, Rosita pushes him away and streaks toward their house. Abraham calls out but doesn't follow. Carol's eyebrows rise as she hears him curse. "You okay?" She calls out a few minutes later when his muttered cursing continues.

"Fine." He is abrupt tonight, not his usual calm, flirty self that he mostly is with women. Letting it go but feeling disappointed that she won't be getting any entertainment tonight, Carol shrugs and calls a goodnight to Abraham, Eric and Aaron as she gets to her gate.

The next day Rosita moves out and in with Eugene and Tara, leaving Abraham with Glenn and Maggie. A few days after that Abraham himself moves out and into the barracks that some single people preferred to stay in. Carol mourns his absence.

##########

A few weeks later, she's cleaning up the dinner dishes when Rick comes in and begins to help. They work quietly together as Carl says he's going to take Judith upstairs for her bath. When Carol has finished she's about to head up herself when Rick takes her hand and draws her outside, switching off the kitchen light along the way, leaving only the light in the hallway on.

On the back porch, Rick pushes her against a support post and leans in. His arms wind around her waist as he hugs her to him, his wiry frame still hard and tough. Carol hugs him back automatically, her arms winding around his neck, her fingers digging through his greying hair even as his slide up and down her back comfortingly.

After several minutes, Carol finally speaks. "Are you okay? What's wrong?"

Eventually drawing back, Rick pulls her to the love seat and draws her down with him, his arm winding around her shoulder comfortably. "Jessie and I broke up. I just…wasn't ready I guess."

"Uh huh." Carol answers as her mind scrambles. "Ready for what exactly?"

"She wanted us to move in together, said she'd be happy to look after Judith and everything." Carol's eyes blaze as she stares out at nothing suddenly.

"She did, did she?" She asked rhetorically as her mind flowed over various tortures she could impact on Jessie.

"Yeah, as if I'd ever have anyone else other than family look after her." And that was telling. Rick was fucking her, spending time with her, had gotten rid of her husband for her, liked her boys. But they weren't family. Not at all. Carol's eyes softened as her smile bloomed.

The next night, when she's touching herself, she hears a rustle in the bathroom and knows Rick is there, listening to her as she touches herself. "You can come in you know." Her words are soft, barely above a whisper. Soft enough to be ignored if Rick chooses.

But he doesn't. Instead she hears a door close and then her own is pushed open, his small flashlight letting her see that he's closed the bathroom door to Judith's room. The torch moves slowly along her floor as Rick steps swiftly to the chair in the corner of her room. Carol understands immediately that he's not partaking, simply watching her.

And that gets her hot. That Rick wants to watch her get off. That he wants to see her at her most vulnerable. Drawing on her memory of their physical closeness the night before, Carol brings his body to the forefront of her mind. His wiry strength, his sturdy shoulders, his hairy body. And his drawling voice. "Hmm, I love your voice. I've never told you that." She says quietly as she sits up and without looking over to Rick, pulls off her t-shirt, leaving herself bared completely to his eyes. She grins a little when the torchlight rockets across the room and begins to crawl over her body.

Legs, feet, thighs, arms, breasts, pussy. Carol watches the light, almost feeling it heat her skin as Rick maps her body. Her naked body. Closing her eyes against the glare, she pictures Rick in the chair, legs spread to give him room for his cock, hand shaking lightly as he moves the torch over her body, wishing it was his hands, maybe his mouth. "And I love your lips. They're so damn plush and kissable I don't know how Lori ever managed to stop kissing you." Carol arches her back as her hands move down her neck and mould her breasts, letting her hard nipples poke impudently from between her fingers.

Hearing the faintest hint of a moan, she grins, knowing from where the light is on her body that Rick isn't looking at her face. "You've definitely got a type you know. Tall, lean and leggy. A type for women anyway." She mused as she began to tease herself by pinching her nipples between her index and middle fingers, scissoring her fingers over them and pulling, letting them stretch out from her body, even arching her back in an exaggerated motion so Rick could see better.

A sudden hiss and a curse and before she knows it a warm body is sitting beside her in bed, rough fingers digging into the side of her breast. Oh. Rick had seen. Carol froze as a muted growl rumbled in Rick's chest. Gathering her wits, she pushed his hand away and sat up. "Against the rules Rick. You can watch, you can touch yourself, but you don't get to touch me unless I say so and for the record, I'm not saying so." Carol drew up her legs and wrapped her arms around them loosely, careful not to make it look like a defensive posture. Her legs are not together, she's not shielding her breasts from his view, just drawing back physically until Rick decides whether he'll accept her rules.

"Did he hurt you?"

With a muttered curse, Carol rolled over and reached for the bedside light. Snapping it on, she turned back to Rick as he blinked and switched off the torch. "Of course he hurt me Rick, he got off on it. And my breasts bore the brunt when I was pregnant with Sophia."

"Because they got larger, became engorged with milk. Preparing for her birth." His words are husky and Carol's eyebrows rise.

"Yes." She answered simply.

"Please let me see, at least let me wipe his touch away." He was begging to touch her under the guise of wiping away Ed's touch.

"Oh I got rid of that a while ago. But thank you for the offer." Carol nearly laughed at his unconscious pout. "Why don't you go back to Jessie then?" She asked kindly as she let her legs drop apart, crossing her ankles and resting her hands on each knee, fingers tapping idly.

"No." Oh now, that was just mule-headed stubbornness. A direct answer, his eyes flashing to her, pouty mouth now set in a firm line of resolve.

"Why not? At least you'd be having sex regularly."

"I want more." Carol drew in her breath to answer when Rick continued. "But not with her."

"I agree, you need a strong woman, someone who won't whine that you're not always around where you've got that 'help everyone' complex. I thought it was a god complex or a messiah one at first, but it's not." Rick frowned at her and she grinned. "Well, you'd better get onto finding someone else then, make hay while the sun shines and all that."

With that, she slid her hands up her thighs and spread herself open. Rick's body heat nearly making her swoon. "I'm going to masturbate now Rick, I'm going to make myself come and it won't be you I'm thinking of. You should know that." Carol said, she didn't remind him not to touch. He was a smart man, he knew she'd stop if he did.

"You're leaving the light on." His words are firm, brooking no argument. Carol surrenders something she'd already decided to do anyway. Rick didn't need to know that though so she nodded, slow and careful even as she leans back against the headboard, legs drawing up, heels tight to her ass as she lets knees splay, just drop to the mattress. "Fuck."

Rick's shocked whisper made her smile. "I'm flexible." She answers the question he hadn't asked. "Always have been. Came in handy with Ed actually."

"Don't ever mention his name again." Oh that was lovely, unneeded but lovely. That little burst of male alpha dominance.

"Of course." She won't obey him in this, she never will. Mentioning Ed kept her aware of how she used to be, kept her aware of how far she'd come. Kept her grounded.

Rick moved, leaning back on one elbow, his gaze firmly on her hands and how she was touching her pussy, Carol had pushed all her fingers inside herself, a kind of awkward move but one that had gotten his attention, her thumbs were riding her clit, sliding up and down either side of it. "It's funny, ages ago, back at the quarry, Andrea said she missed her vibrator. I admitted I missed mind too. I like the rabbit kind you know?" Rick shook his head, eyes not moving from where she was playing with herself.

His cock was a hard rod in his jeans, they were new ones, form-fitting and low riding. Seeing him squatting when he'd first worn them Carol had just _known_ his butt crack would have been showing if he hadn't had his shirt tucked in. It had been Rick that she'd masturbated too that night, his hands on her even as she'd listened to Abraham's throaty groans filtering in through her open window.

Now though, Abraham is a dirty thought in her mind, a little extra as she watches Rick watch her. She continues her frank conversation. "It's a vibrator, with a clitoris attachment and they call it the rabbit style because it has two prongs that slide up and down either side of the clitoris."

"Like your thumbs." Rick murmured his answer, eyes still firmly attached to her hands.

"Exactly."

"Lori wasn't a fan of clit play, nipples and butt play though…" Rick trailed off, his gaze moving down further, to the wrinkled skin of Carol's anal entrance. It was her turn to close her eyes now as she felt herself pulse in response to that heated look. "Oh yeah, you are too." Rick whispered now as his hand that had been laying along the top of his thigh slid to his cock, heel pushing on it harshly, trying to calm himself down.

"You can take it out, play with yourself, I'd like that." Carol said as she pulled the fingers of her left hand out, the wet squelching sound loud in the otherwise silent room, Rick did moan then, his hand flicking open his button and pulling down his zipper so his cock just pushed out, the tip moist and wet, a bead of pre-come jetting from it to land on his jeans even as Carol watched.

Trailing her left hand up her body, Carol inhaled as she smelled her arousal scenting the air heavily now. She was leaking herself, her juices here trailing out of her, sliding down the crack of her ass to dampen her sheets.

"How can I taste you?" The whispered question brings her back to the present as she circles her fragrant fingers over her nipples, her own mouth watering at the thought of it being licked off. Rick was reading her mind.

"Your mouth can touch me, nothing else. I mean it." Carol stopped everything as she looked at Rick, letting him know she was serious.

Blinking several times, Rick finally nodded and moved forward, kneeling between her spread legs, he then moved his hands, palms resting flat on either side of Caro's body as he leaned down, his mouth hovered over a nipple as he looked up, panting lightly as he waited for her to say yes, making sure she wasn't playing with him.

"Go ahead, mouth only." Carol said. He swooped forward suddenly, making her breath hitch as his lips closed around her nipple. He didn't start slow, didn't hesitate whatsoever as he bit it sharply, making her back arch in shock and arousal. His tongue lashed the tip of her nipple as his teeth worried the base of it, his lips softer than silk against her areola. "Would you like me to touch you?" Rick pulled back, his lips wet, already beginning to swell from being pressed against her skin. It was a sexy sight.

"Is that against the rules?"

"Well, your tongue is touching me. It only seems fair Rick, but I won't if you don't want me to." Carol watched Rick think about it for several seconds. Then he moved on the bed so he was kneeling at a ninety degree angle to Carol's body, he leaned over her again and his turgid cock, framed by his undone, sexy jeans was within reach of her right hand. Squishing her fingers inside herself, Carol rubbed them against her walls, feeling them contract in pleasure at her touch, then scooping up her juices, she moved her hand from her own pussy to Rick's cock.

Hot, his cock was scorchingly hot in her hand as she clasped him softly, feeling him pulse and jerk under her touch. It hadn't been as long as Rick thought since she'd held a man's cock, but that wasn't any of his business. Carol didn't kiss and tell. She held him, then let him go, making him chase her with a protesting mumble, breath gusting against her skin as his tongue laved down her stomach, following her taste from her breasts downward. He was reversing the meandering trail her own fingers had taken as they'd moved up her body. Both breasts were tingling now, nipples swollen and wet with Rick's saliva. His mouth had been so wet, Carol's breasts were drooling, spit dripping down the outside slopes of her breasts, over that horrifically scarred bite on the left side of her body that had drawn Rick's attention and onto the bed.

She arched off the bed when Rick's rough stubble rasped through her wispy pubic hair and his nose slid through her folds as his tongue snaked out and flicked over her clit. Jesus, he was good, damn good. And he was obeying her order not to touch her anywhere else, his hands a careful distance away from her body, his knees straddling her own spread leg and not rubbing on it in any other way.

The obedience, _Rick's_ obedience just made Carol cream that much more. Taking hold of his cock more firmly, she spoke again, her dry mouth letting her know Rick was affecting her more than she'd expected. Was it his acquiescence? Something she'd never had before. Or was it the man himself? Right now though, her body didn't care. His tongue was flicking her clit making her quiver as her abdomen rippled, her orgasm beginning to inch forward.

Pulling back Carol spoke. "Stop, we're changing position." Rick immediately sat back, his eyes slumberous, his lips well and truly swollen, dripping with his own spit and her juices, their combined arousal was in the air now. A smell Carol didn't mind at all. Turning on her side, Carol stood up, Rick staying on the bed, kneeling. Waiting for her to tell him where to move.

As Rick was already barefoot, Carol wouldn't get him to disrobe any further. She bit her lip as she watched Rick's talented tongue lick his lips, taking in her taste even more. "Okay, on your back, legs straight out and I want your hands palm up, under your butt cheeks so you don't forget that you can only use your mouth on me."

Watching as Rick moved, complying without hesitation, pulling his t-shirt up above his nipples as he does, Carol hummed to herself. It was almost a visceral need now with Rick, making him do her bidding. And she knew it was nowhere near healthy. Not at all. It wasn't revenge, it was… Rick needed to be humbled. Too many people fell at his feet, did his bidding. She wasn't going to be one of them, not now, not ever. His equal though? Yes, absolutely. Her returning to the prison to confront him – though that never happened – was proof enough of that.

Moving back onto the bed, Carol knelt over Rick's face, looking down her body to his eyes, watching as the light in them brightened, became feral with need. Oh he wanted her alright. And maybe one day she'd day yes. But for tonight, he could put his mouth on her, make her come and nothing more.

Putting her hands on the headboard, she nodded down at Rick, watching as he closed his eyes and opened his mouth on her pussy, his tongue delving deeply into her, his nose buried in her pubic hair, breathing harshly as he began to eat her out. "Hmm, you are good, I'll give you that." Carol murmured as she felt herself dripping, liquid running from her, down her thighs. Rick was almost making her gush.

His tongue slipped further back, running over her anus, making it flex in shock and anticipation before he moved back to her dripping cunt. She thought of herself that way sometimes, when she was most aroused, she had a cunt. Not a pussy or a vagina, but a deep, wet, throbbing, fragrant cunt.

And Rick loved it.

Glancing back over her shoulder, Carol could see his cock, dripping, pre-come soaking into his happy trail, trailing down his sides, much like Rick's spittle had done with her breasts. They were both going to need showers again after this. But Carol planned to take hers in the morning, after she'd spent the night covered in spit, secretions and semen.

Turning her head back to the front, she looks down again, past her spit-stained breasts, over her glistening abdomen, through her saturated pubic hair and into the gaze of the man whose tongue was fucking her, whose lips were voraciously sucking on her. "That's it." She muttered as she tossed her head back and began to ride Rick's face. Mashing herself down on him, feeling his stubbled chin press against her anus, scratching it in a wonderfully painful way. "Yessss…" Carol trailed off, not saying anymore as she leaned forward again, forcing her eyes open to watch Rick ravage her as she came, flooding his mouth, making him moan and heave beneath her when she let go of the bed and pinched his nipples with her nimble fingers.

A small splatter landed low on her back, then another and she let go of Rick's gaze to look back again. He had come. Rick had come without a touch on his cock. From eating her cunt out and her pinching his nipples. She'd primed him so well that somehow he'd just orgasmed. "Now that's flattering." Carol said with a smile as she turned back to Rick.

Relaxing back, she moved her knees and then sat directly on Rick's stomach, feeling his hipbones pressing into her ass cheeks. His semen squished between them comfortably.

Her body felt replete, she was tired in the best possible way. A way she hadn't been tired since she'd fooled around her first year of college. Before going home to date and marry Ed her first summer back at home. Carol had never returned to college. Ed hadn't even let her go to the community one.

A small movement and a wince on Rick's face make her realise she's also still sitting on his hands. Moving off Rick, Carol sits on the side of the bed, rubbing his semen into her thighs as it cools stickily on her body. "I had a good time tonight Rick, thank you." She said with her usual blunt honesty.

"Me too Carol, me too. And thank _you_." He returned as he sat up and pulled his t-shirt down from where he'd shoved it up under his armpits. Sliding to the edge of the bed, Rick stood and pulled up his jeans, his pale, slightly hairy ass disappearing from view making Carol mourn just a little. Reaching for the torch, Rick turned to her, his gaze catching and holding Carol's. His skin was still damp, her juices all over his face.

As Carol watched, Rick wiped his face with a hand and licked her off. "You need a shower." She said quietly to him.

"In the mornin'." Rick said resolutely. "Goodnight Carol." With a nod in return, Carol watched Rick leave her bedroom through the connecting bathroom again.

##########

Months later, as summer really got a stranglehold on them all, Carol had settled into a routine with Rick. They frolicked as she thought of it two or three times a week, usually weeknights. A couple of times she'd turned him down when he'd appeared in her doorway, but usually she let him in. They'd gone no further than him eating her out. They masturbated watching each other and Rick left. Carol was mostly okay with that. _Mostly_.

She is dancing with Abraham at the monthly party one night when she is surprised to feel his hands slide down her back and over her ass. Both palms holding and squeezing it before pulling it apart, spreading her cheeks in the baggy capris she was wearing cinched with a belt because they were several sizes too big for her. They were a putrid pus coloured yellow which is why they'd sat on the rack for ages before Carol gave in and took them. Pants were pants. And she didn't care anymore what she wore as long as it clothed her adequately. Plus, it was a little rebellion from the twinset sweaters role she had deliberately forced herself into.

It was grating on her more and more. Eric seemed to be the only one other than her family who realised what she was capable of and appreciated it. Bringing herself back to the present however, Carol spoke. "What are you doing handsome?" She kept her arms around Abraham's neck fully aware he wasn't drunk, not even buzzed actually. She was an expert at telling. Plus he'd turned her so she was facing the high fence, no one was behind her to see his hands fondle her ass.

"You truly do have the sweetest ass Miz Carol." He rumbled as his huge hands pushed her cheeks together now, then pulled them apart again, fingers sliding up and down her crease, totally able to due to the loose fit of the damn pants. And then, before she can answer him, Abraham pulls one huge hand up and pushes it under her belt, making it dig into the soft flesh of her stomach. His fingers move under her panties and slide familiarly down her crack. He is huge, his arms long enough that he can do it without reaching around in any weird way. "I want to fuck it." His raspy rumbling voice whispers in her ear as he prods her anus. "I got lube, I won't hurt you, but I want to fuck your ass."

"What brought this on?" Carol asked in return as she smiled up at him, she was facing other people, so watched herself.

"Well, it might be all that huntin' an' tracking I've been seein' you and the pretty boy do. Plus them stories of the badass you've made yourself into. But mostly it's because it's a fine fuckin' ass." Abraham chuckled as he spoke, then pulled his hand out of her pants and pretended he had something stuck in his teeth to hide the fact that he was slicking it up. Protecting it, he slid it back inside Carol's pants and over her anus again.

Biting her lip, Carol thought about it. She gave a fleeting thought to Rick but dismissed him. It wasn't as if they were in a relationship, they were just…well she didn't know what they were, but she was going to take advantage of Abraham tonight she thought. Before he could begin to push his finger into her ass, Carol twisted around in his hold and was free before he knew where he is. "Where?" She asked quietly. Not when, not why or how, but where. As in now, tonight.

"I've got what passes for an office around the corner from the jail." Carol listened to Abraham's instructions and nodded as she turned away, making the rounds and saying goodnight.

"I'm headed home, by way of a bit of a walk. I need some air." Rick frowned at her words but didn't speak. Carol left before he could say anything. She put his puzzled yet concerned look out of her brain as she wandered down the street, deliberately looking like she was just meandering along aimlessly.

A block past the jail, she takes the alley Abraham mentioned, she really didn't know why they weren't being open, neither of them were attached, but she expected that he had hopes of reconciling with his ex. Grimacing, Carol hesitated. Then she shook her head. They truly weren't together. She wasn't stepping on anyone's toes in that respect. She ignored the little voice telling her that she herself was stepping on Rick's toes. Shoving it to the side, she opens the door to Abraham's office.

He is on her before she can close the door, leaving light spilling out, a warm yellow rectangle, sitting on the battered earth as he kisses her messily, fingers of one hand going for her ass, the other undoing the belt and stripping her from the waist down completely as she steps out of the flip flops she was wearing too.

Surprising her, Abraham also removes her top and bra, then steps back and looks at her, twisting his index finger in the air between them to indicate he wants her to turn around. When Carol does, slow and steady, his huge form blankets her from behind. His hands roaming at will, one coming up to clasp her neck and turn her toward his waiting mouth. Then, his hands slide down her arms, taking them from her own breasts and putting them on the doorframe.

"Keep 'em there." His words are a growl against her ass as Abraham drops to his knees and spreads her wide open for his fat, wiggling tongue.

"Jesus." Carol says under her breath as she feels his tongue _fucking_ her ass. She pushes back without thought, telling him without words that she wants more of him. Letting her eyes roll back and her head hang, Carol bears the onslaught on her ass. And it is an onslaught, messy, sexy and incredible, but still an onslaught. Opening her eyes, she raises her head, staring out into the night.

The rectangle of light now has her and Abraham showing in shadow as the light is behind them, Carol watches it, seeing as she can't in life, Abraham's hands as they move to his cock and he unleashes himself. She sees a shadow-hand reach for a bottle of something and pour it directly onto his cock as he pulls back and hawks a globule of spit directly onto her hole, making her clench in anticipation. "Oh now that is pretty. Again." Abraham orders.

Complying, Carol's mouth opened in a silent moan as Abraham stood and began to feed her woefully underprepared anus his thick cock. It hurt so good. So good.

Eyes opening now, she looked beyond their copulating shadows. She'd done anal before, she knew to breath, to pretend she was opening her bowels and bear down even though it felt crazy as hell. Abraham was in her before he knew it. She grinned at his surprise and shook her head mentally. Movement. In the shadows. Carol forced herself not to freeze or look directly at it. Mind no longer on her ass, Carol quartered the shadows.

It takes a while, the watcher is good. But she had been taught by the best. She sees the boot with the distinctive Cuban heel and her cunt floods. Abraham's throaty moan behind her lets her know she's clenched down on him.

Thoughts wheeling, Carol finally gives in and speaks. "Come here Rick." Abraham freezes, his cock softening a little inside her. "Keep fucking my ass." Carol turns to him, looking over her shoulder at him, uncertain all of a sudden. She arches her neck and kisses him, even as she listens for Rick's steady footsteps coming forward without hesitation.

When he arrives, stepping through the rectangle of light, Carol lets go of the doorframe with one hand, putting it on the back of Rick's neck and pushing. He goes willingly, eagerly even, to his knees, his hands resting on his thighs as his mouth opens immediately on her cunt, tongue flicking through her slick lips to circle and flutter over her clit, making her arch back onto Abraham's hard cock in her ass.

Bending down suddenly, Carol pulls on Rick's curly hair, tugging his head away. She kisses him on the lips, sucking some of her juice off before she whispers in his ear so Abraham didn't hear, it wasn't for his ears. "You can touch me tonight."

Rick obeys, his hands rising from his thighs, cruising up her ankles, stroking her knees, gliding over the inside of her thighs, gathering her dripping moisture before they plunge inside her. Exactly as she had fingered herself the first night she and Rick had started fooling around.

Thumbs ride either side of her clit, making her moan. Carol flings her head back as Abraham cups her neck and tilts her head to the side so he can kiss her again. His fat, fleshy tongue feels huge and cock-like in her mouth. Everything on him is oversized. "Feels good, fuck her good." He says to Rick as he pulls away. The next minute Carol gasps right along with Abraham as Rick suddenly turns his fingers and starts massaging the back of Carol's walls, his fingers caressing Abraham's cock as well. "Shit." Abraham cursed and his rhythm faltered. "I've never…" He trailed off as Rick answered him quietly.

"Me neither." Carol looked down at him as he looked up at her, then behind her to Abraham. "She makes possible because she doesn't judge." He speaks directly to Abraham though he's talking about Carol.

And with that he stands and before Carol knows where she is, Rick has fed her his cock, pushing inside her cunt to fuck her along with Abraham. Brain working at light speed, Carol immediately feels herself flying in a pleasure she never knew she could have.

Rick had taken her words that he could touch her tonight and raised them. There was no way Carol could go back to what they'd been, go back to not having his cock in her cunt.

He was like a drug, slowly and steadily he'd eroded her walls until she stood bare and vulnerable before him. He was giving her her most base desires, and while she didn't judge, neither did he. "Kiss each other." She ordered, making her voice firm, no room for argument. Rick didn't hesitate to reach over her shoulder and pull Abraham in.

Turning to the side, Carol watched as he kissed Abraham with everything he had. Abraham didn't pull away but Carol could tell it wasn't doing anything much for him. Or for Rick for that matter. Okay then, she could work with that. Pushing between them, she took Abraham's mouth first, letting Rick mouth down her neck, licking and sucking at her. He was careful she could tell, making sure he didn't suck too hard and mark her pale skin.

Pulling his hands, Carol put one on her cunt, the other on a breast. Then she grabbed Abraham's paw from her waist and put it on her other breast. "Torture them." She said as she leaned back onto Abraham and watched Rick as he focused on her breast, her nipple.

Feeling their cock's ripple inside her, Carol started moving her hips slowly, back and forth, fucking herself on both cocks. Abraham's rumbling purr vibrated through them all, making them one as their breathing evened out and began anew in sync.

Carol moaned and flinched as both men obeyed her wishes and tortured her breasts, her nipples, pinching, pulling squeezing them, making them hurt deliciously. She winds one arm up and around Abraham's stout neck and the other down, over Rick's lean back, to his ass, palming it before sliding it back up and hooking it in his belt.

Catching Rick's eyes, Carol gets lost in aroused pools as they watch her like a hawk, like she is prey even though she knows she isn't. Her mind wonders briefly where Carl and Judith are but the pleasure both men are bringing her encompasses all. Head falling back again, she lets herself get fucked, fore and aft, both men moving now, finding movement they can do together.

Suddenly Rick pulls back and out of her, leaving her gaping, wet, open, and aroused. Kneeling again, he feeds his fingers back inside her and his thumbs bracket her clit. "Rabbit right?" He asked as he looked up and raised an eyebrow.

Nodding, Carol tilted her hips back as Abraham fucked forward. "Take it all Carol, let me see you come apart on the man's fat fucking cock." Carol could feel herself almost gushing on Rick's fingers now, a couple of them had moved around and to the side, brushing her g-spot, it was in a weird place from what she'd read over the years, but at least she had one.

Rick's words inflame Carol, her body feels like it's on fire, she is a mass of nerve endings, both of Abraham's hands are twisting her nipples now as he grunts and groans behind her, a word making itself known every now and then, as he encourages Rick to finger fuck her into oblivion and stroke him at the same time. And Rick obeys Abraham as well. Following his instructions to the letter.

Then, shockingly, Abraham spits at Rick. It lands on his cheek and slowly moves down his face, getting caught in his stubble. Carol moans and bends down, her tongue catching it and taking it back into her mouth, her tongue dueling with Rick as they passed Abraham's spit back and forth. Then Rick pulled back and Carol heard the horrid sound of him sucking up spit as well before she felt it splatter on her pelvis.

Melting now, she feels herself become nothing but a vessel for both men to take at will. She goes pliant, letting both of them pull her back away from the doorway. She falls backward with Abraham as he settles into a chair and spreads his legs, taking Carol's along for the ride, leaving her splayed, wide and open for both men to feel and use as they see fit.

Through a haze, she watches Rick close the door and turn to her. Sinking down to his knees again, he inches forward until he's snugged up between her and Abraham's legs. Carol can see he's holding Abraham's bottle of lube in his hand. Then he leans down and tongues her clit again, before he moves down to her cunt, tonguing it. And beyond.

Abraham swears filthily as Rick's tongue laves around Carol's anus and over his cock. It makes her smile when she hears him start to praise Rick, telling him he's sucking on them so good, promising to return the favour if they all fuck again. Then, Rick is moving back, sitting back on his knees.

Watching, Carol sees him open the lube and hold it over his right hand before pouring it all over the back of his hand. Then, when Rick's hand is soaking, he closes the bottle and slicks his whole hand up. "Oh God." Carol whispered as she realised what he was going to attempt.

Leaning up, Rick nipped at Carol's bottom lip. "You _owe_ me." He whispered. "For all those fuckin' months you tortured me with your body, not lettin' me touch you. You _owe_ me an' I'm collectin' right now. I've seen how easy you take stuff in, I know you can take me."

Whining, Carol spread her knees wider and put both hands up behind Abraham's neck. He groaned as he realised what Rick was going to try and do. "Fuck yeah." He stilled inside Carol's body, cock throbbing madly, making her want to squirm and buck on him.

But Rick's firm hand on her stomach prevented that. He looked up at Carol as he pushed his fingers inside her, thumb tucked in tight. He began massaging her abdomen, making her relax. He was certainly making up for not being able to touch her these past months. "Kiss her," He ordered Abraham who obliged willingly, again holding her neck in his huge hand, tilting her to the side so he could tongue fuck her as Rick slowly, inexorably pushed his whole hand inside her body.

It was like childbirth in reverse Carol thought. It wasn't pleasurable, not yet anyway. She didn't know if it could be for her with her past. But that didn't mean it was painful either. And what Rick wanted, she was willing to try.

Huffing, she tried to gain her breath, but he stole it at every turn, she breathed in, he paused, she breathed out he moved, or leaned up to tongue a nipple. Eyes fluttering, Carol felt herself stretched when more cool liquid trailed over Rick's hand, paving the way as she bore down making his hand enter her body with a swift glide of shocking pain.

"Holy fuck, that is the most fucked up and fuckin' sexy thing I've ever fuckin' seen." Abraham whispered as his cock pushed against Rick's fist in Carol's body. Carol flat out moaned like a whore when Rick twisted his wrist, pulling out just a little so Carol could feel the burning stretch again, then pushing back in.

She gasps uncontrollably when Rick opens his hand and strokes her back wall, fingers firmly pushing on Abraham's cock. It is too much for him. His orgasm rolls through him and he takes Carol's body on a wonderfully tortured journey as he jolts and fucks her ass, heat pooling deep in her bowel where he releases his seed.

Eventually, he stills. His cock softening inside her body before Rick pushes on her stomach, making her rise up just a little so Abraham can slide out of her stretched ass. Wincing Carol feels his semen trailing out of her too. Then she arches as Rick's hand twists inside her as he turns around and lies back so he can bite and suck at her ass.

They both ignore Abraham's shocked mumbles - though he doesn't move away - as Rick licks and sucks at her ass, pulling out Abraham's load. When he's done, he draws another arch from her as he twists back around and leans up, taking her mouth so he can pass her Abraham's come. They swap it a couple of times before he pulls away and speaks. "Give it back." Carol grins with her mouth closed as she turns to Abraham who kisses her willingly before pulling away in shock as he spits his come out making both Carol and Rick shake their heads.

"Guess maybe you're straighter than you thought even though you like to fuck ass." Carol said in a teasing voice as she looked over her shoulder at Abraham.

Rick took her attention when he pulled on his hand a little, making her fully aware again of his hand inside her, he was _inside_ her cunt. Carol pulled back and pushed down, taking a little more of him. She jerked uncontrollably when Rick's thumb moved and stroked her g-spot. Looking straight at him, Carol nodded sharply so Rick got the message.

He could to this to her, he could fuck her with his fist. She could and would take it. For him. And so, cradled by Abraham, Carol felt Rick begin to move his fist inside her, slow and steady he fucked back and forth, not much, just enough for her to feel him, his thumb moving over her g-spot had spots actually dancing in front of her eyes as she began to moan, she had nothing, she was nothing, brought down to a single breathing organism as Rick stole her soul.

Everything hurt, her toes were clenched, the arches of her feet cramping, her thighs trembling and her arms shaking as Carol felt her orgasm approach. She suddenly felt shy, that these men were going to see the mother of all orgasms rage through her body.

And then it arrives.

Sweat popped out on her skin as Carol opened her mouth and screamed as Rick's thumbnail scraped her g-spot as he pulled back further than he had yet, almost as if he was making to leave her body. "No!" She clamped down on him as Abraham held her tightly, one hand around her neck, the other just above Rick's on her stomach as his knees kept her own legs spread.

Bowing forward and then back, Carol shook her head in protest as her body shattered, she faded from consciousness as bright white starbursts took over her vision.

##########

Waking the next morning, Carol turned over in bed with a groan. She was as sore as hell. When she sat on the side of the bed her entire pelvic region went up in flames making her wince and fall back on the bed. Then she remembered.

Scrubbing her hands over her stiff hair, she realises she's been put to bed naked, but hadn't been washed down. That would be Rick, he already knew she liked to sleep smelling of sex. And boy did she, Carol realised as she got a whiff of herself.

Groaning now, she rose carefully and moved to the bathroom, pausing as she stared at the puss-coloured pant leg hanging over the side of her laundry basket, Carol sat on the toilet. She winced as she urinated but nothing burned. Then she showered, being greedy and using a lot of hot water, she soaped herself down, cleaned inside and out and then inspected herself.

Rick had fisted her, if she didn't have the physical evidence she'd not believe it. But he had.

Sighing, Carol dressed and made her way downstairs. The house was silent so she came up short when she saw Rick standing at the kitchen sink, drinking a glass of water. He turned and leaned on the sink, nodding toward the muffin and coffee he'd already set on the counter for her.

With a smile, Carol leaned on the counter to eat and drink her coffee. Neither of them speak though they do look each other over. When she's finished, she goes to the sink and standing beside Rick, she washes her cup and plate, reaching around him to place them on the draining board.

Then, she simply leans on Rick, his arms enfolding her comfortably.

 **THE END**

* * *

 _A/N – Just a little note to say this story is a one-shot. A snapshot of a very sexual possibility born out of Elle's kinky mind. If you're shaking your head, keep doing so but remember this. The story is a work of_ _fiction_ _. I cannot stress that enough._

 _Having said that, I truly hope you enjoyed my interpretation of her prompt._


End file.
